


Surviving the Purge

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Virgil and Logan are outside on Purge night.  Will they survive?





	1. Logan and Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> This is drastically different than my normal stuff! Dark and violent with cursing and some homophobia and I'm not sure if I should continue. Please let me know what you think!

“We need to be much further along,” Logan says worriedly from the backseat of the Uber. Virgil anxiously bopping his leg up and down, continuously checking his phone. Both hyper aware of the time.

The Uber driving looks back at them annoyedly. “Yeah, man, I know. We still got 10 minutes before the sirens go off and we’re only like 8 minutes from your house.”

Logan doesn’t like the odds and he knows Virgil doesn’t either. The traffic is much worse than they anticipated and Logan has half a mind to yell at Virgil for putting them in this situation but doesn’t. He loves him too much to place blame, especially if it’s one of the last times…no. Logan shakes his head. He can’t think of it like that. They’ll be ok. They’ll be home in 8 minutes. 

Except, they aren’t. The traffic seemingly worse, their car barely moving. The sun begins to dip down and Logan’s heart starts to pound wildly. By his calculations, they are very close to downtown where everyone will be. They’re unarmed and non-threatening in most ways. They’re basically lambs to the slaughter.

“L, I’m so sorry,” Virgil says, shakily grabbing his hand, snapping Logan from his thoughts. “I thought…I thought we’d be back by now.”

Logan looks at him nodding. “I know…”

“We’re outside on Purge night because I wanted to come clean to our friends,” Virgil continues shaking his head, “I could’ve…should’ve just waited. I didn’t think Roman would be so upset and I didn’t…” 

Loud alarms blare, the purge PSA coming over the Uber’s radio. The drive doesn’t even let the PSA finish before he’s kicking them out. Logan tries protesting, pleading their case but the driver doesn’t care. They barely have the doors shut by the time he’s ramming cars in front of him to drive off the side of the road. 

Virgil’s stunned. This is his greatest fear, a fear he all but brought to fruition. There’s no possible way they’ll be ok. He’s sure Logan doesn’t even know how to fight physically and Virgil doesn’t either. The sirens barely end before hell breaks loose around them. Virgil’s all but frozen only moving when he feels Logan’s hand on his arm yanking him and forcing him to run. He doesn’t understand why at first, his brain so clouded with fear and anxiety he can’t seem to focus on anything. That’s only until a bullet whizzes by them embedding itself in a car they dart past. It’s begun and they’re running straight into the heart of it. Virgil has half a mind to try to stop it but there’s nowhere else for them to go. 

They run as fast as they can for as long as they can, dodging stray bullets and using abandoned cars as temporary shelters along the way. By the time they get to the first alleyway, they stop to crouch behind a dumpster. They’re painting loud and fast, having run almost 3 miles, neither used to so much physical activity. Virgil’s back is pressed against the dumpster, his legs going out from underneath him and dropping him to his ass. Logan also collapses, his face pressed into Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil wraps his arms around Logan tightly, taking a brief moment to process that he is ok despite the screams, explosions and gunshots ringing out around them.

“L…”

“Th-the chances of us su-surviving are in-infinitesimal,” Logan pants, his body shaking with what Virgil can only assume are fears and exhaustion. 

“W-we’ll be ok,” Virgil lies. He knows he’s lying. He knows Logan knows he’s lying but it’s all he can think of especially as the sounds of terror continue to fill the air. Virgil’s hands tighten momentarily, his fingers deep in the black fabric of Logan’s polo. Logan hugs him firmly, Virgil burying his face in Logan’s brown hair. How were they ever going to survive this? Neither of them is overly aggressive by any means. Sure, Logan has a temper but it’s more stubbornness than anything and Virgil is very good at avoiding all forms of conflict.

“Well, isn’t this romantic?”

Two men approach from Virgil’s right side, their clothes covered in blood, their faces covered in masks. Each have a bloodied weapon and much more muscle than Virgil and Logan combined. 

Logan pulls his face up and stands in between them and Virgil, Virgil standing with him. “W-we do not intend to inflict any harm on anyone,” Logan says, a slight waiver in his voice.

“Like you even could, fairy,” the taller man with the white God mask laughs. He swings his nail covered baseball bat slowly, teasingly, towards Logan’s stomach. 

Logan flinches but doesn’t move. He isn’t the strongest boyfriend and surely not the bravest, but he’d do his best to protect Virgil. Even if it’s just something as small as taking the inevitable first blow. He wants desperately to reestablish physical contact with Virgil but knows he can’t. He’s aware how weak they appear and holding Virgil’s hand will only make it worse. Plus, it may aggravate their attackers blatant homophobia. Logan’s eyes focus on the bat that continues to swing and stop just centimeters before making contact. The nails on the bat are short but sharp and already covered in torn flesh and blood. Logan knows he has to keep as much distance in between that bat and Virgil as he can.

“One swing and I can disembowel you,” the man laughs maniacally swinging again but not making contact. 

“He’s a brave little bitch,” the man behind him offers with a smile. Logan’s eyes shift, noticing the rather large machete in the other’s hands. “The last one we killed gave his boy toy up so easily.”

Logan swallows the lump in his throat focusing on the man who’s speaking’s face. It too is shielded in a mask, a creepy smiling mask covered in blood. Logan tries to figure out if they’re random purgers or strictly homophobic ones. If they are homophobic, Logan’s sure his and Virgil’s deaths will be imminent. The bat swings again, this time, driving into his stomach catching him completely off guard. 

“Logan!”

Logan cries out, his shirt and tie ripping as the man yanks his bat backwards. Virgil surges closer, Logan blocking him with his left arm. 

“Bleeds just as easily as the others.”

Both men laugh, Virgil unsure what to do. Logan’s still standing, despite being in pain, and he doesn’t falter. Doesn’t let Virgil get too close.

Homophobic assholes. Logan knows they won’t stop until they’re dead but perhaps they’ll settle for just one of them. As bad as the pain is now, he can’t imagine the torture of seeing Virgil hurt. “P-please,” Logan begs the man in front of him, “Let him go.”

The man laughs again, swinging the bat and again hitting Logan. The sound of his flesh ripping as the bat’s pulled away is deafening. Logan pulls his left arm back to himself, wrapping both around his bleeding torso. He looks down at his stomach, sees the blood pouring, knows he shouldn’t look away from their attackers but it hurts so bad. 

Yet again, the man swings, but this time he does so hard, Logan unable to move his arms before the nails rip into them. He cries, the nails embedding themselves deep into his right arm temporary saving his stomach.

“Stop!” Virgil shouts pulling on Logan to free him from the nails. Virgil has just enough time to push him back against the bricks. His eyes don’t know where to focus, there’s so much blood but he knows he can’t keep his back to these maniacs. He turns to look at them, Logan’s blood now joining the splatterings all over their clothes. 

“Purging is our god given right,” butcher knife says as he runs his fingers up the blade’s edge, “And purging you two is us righting everything that’s wrong with America.”

“God bless the USA,” the other laughs holding the bat up to Virgil’s eyes, “Your boytoy tasted so good to my bat, she’s covered in him…”

Logan notices the men hyper focused on Virgil, on killing them both that they left a large gap between them and the brick wall of the building. It’s not the best plan, but it’s the only thing his pain filled mind can come up with. “V-virg…”

Virgil feels Logan’s wet hand in his, yanking him to the left. The only side not blocked. It’s risky, neither sure they can outrun their purgers but both willing to give it a shot. They take off, their attackers following, Logan significantly slower than before.


	2. Roman and Patton

“Something’s wrong,” Patton says sadly hanging up his phone, “I’ve tried calling them 5 times and they won’t pick up.” He looks around Roman’s large home, completely Purge-proofed and sighs. He’s grateful he listened, grateful to be in such a safe space but…news coverage begins. Patton’s eyes watching the horrors of humanity, seeing people—people he knew could be good—viciously maul one another.

“Don’t worry so much, Pat. They left nearly two hours ago. There’s no way they’re caught in all that,” Roman soothes seeing Patton’s reaction to the news coverage. He stands and walks over to his clearly worried friend. “I offered them to stay here…”

“After you freaked out about them dating,” Patton replies looking down at his phone before back up at the slightly taller Roman, “Logan hates those little red notifications. You know he’d call me back right away. Unless he can’t. Roman, what if he can’t?”

“Pat, c’mon,” Roman soothes, wrapping his arm around the light brunette’s shoulders. Patton looks at him, his big eyes covered by even bigger round glasses melting any annoyance Roman has. He can see the tears welling, his light blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. They might not be together, but Patton’s cute face and puppy dog eyes always get Roman to do whatever he wants. “He’s probably being a dick because he’s mad. You know how he is.”

Patton bites his bottom lip. “Don’t be mean.” Patton walks with Roman back to the soft couch, and sitting on it, semi-comforted by his friend’s presence. “He’s my family.”

Roman nods. “I know, I’m sorry.” He can’t help the guilt he feels. He’d invited them to ride the Purge out at his home, knowing his wealth provided them with certain securities their teacher and writer salaries couldn’t ever give them. Granted, it was before he knew they were dating and yes, he is insanely jealous that Virgil chose Logan over him and they lied about it for months but…he didn’t want either one of them to be hurt! And maybe, he spoke—well, yelled—out in anger. He and Logan getting into one of their worst arguments ever but when Virgil told him they were leaving, he reigned it in. Patton begged them to stay but Virgil’s mind was made up and despite the logic not being there, Logan went along with it. 

He looks at Patton, sadly staring at his phone, waiting for Logan to call. “He’ll call you, he always does even if it’s reluctant. You’re his little brother and he knows how you worry…”


	3. Logan and Virgil

Virgil’s not sure how they lost their attackers, his shoulder angel has to be working overtime. He and Logan are huddled in some random apartment’s back bedroom, the owners very dead in the front hallway. Virgil had done his best to secure it before sitting in the closed closet next to his very wounded boyfriend who is beginning to lose color along with copious amounts of blood. “You’ll be ok,” he promises realizing it’s the second lie he’s told Logan tonight. He finishes wrapping Logan’s wounded arm with the clothes they found hanging before doing the same to his very damaged stomach. Logan groans as Virgil works, forcing him to go even faster.

“Y-you must leave,” Logan winces as Virgil finishes, “V-virg…”

“We’re not leaving. You can’t keep up and we’re not armed. This’ll be our safest bet.” He looks around the small closet then out the wooden slats into the apartment. Nothing moves and he’s relieved. He knows there’s no way it’ll be safe for long but he’s hoping for long enough to get Logan back on his feet. “For a while anyway.” 

Logan moves slightly, allowing his uninjured shoulder to rest against Virgil’s. Virgil grabs his hand loosely, not wanting to aggravate any injury, but wanting to establish some sort of positive contact. 

“I am dead weight. I just slow you down. You need to…”

“Just…” Virgil doesn’t want Logan to finish his sentence. He would never just leave Logan, not if he could help it. Virgil reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He knows there will be no police or ambulances for hours but it’s almost second nature to long for the safety they normally provide. “I just went to call for help…” Virgil looks at Logan, sees his glasses slightly cracked and askew. He reaches out and fixes them, gently running his fingers through Logan’s hair, as if fixing his hair would fix everything. “You need more help than I can give you.”

Logan allows him to finish before leaning against the back of the small closet. It hurts to breathe, to move. Honestly, he’s surprised he made it to the apartment with Virgil but he supposes adrenaline makes anything possible. “That is why you need to leave. I-I calculate that Roman’s home is only 10.4 miles from here. Y-you could be there in—nngh—90 minutes if you run. 3 hours if you w-walk.”

Virgil’s not sure what to say. He wants to apologize. After all, it's truly his fault they’re here and that Logan’s hurt to begin with. But that would be self serving. He'd be asking his very hurt boyfriend to comfort him when it's really Logan who needs comforting. He squeezes Logan’s uninjured hand and Logan reciprocates, holding Virgil’s as tightly as he can muster. They don’t speak, there’s nothing more they can say. Their own deaths obviously imminent. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Virgil looks down at his phone and sees many missed calls from Patton and the time, his heart sinking at the knowledge that the Purge has only been happening for two hours. “Patton’s been calling.” Virgil looks at Logan, half his face covered in dark shadows from the closed closet door but sees the worry in his eyes. 

“That means h-he’s worried,” Logan says, “I believe I left m-my phone in the Uber…”

Virgil knows it’s stupid, knows there’s absolutely no good that can come from this, but he dials anyway pressing the phone to Logan’s ear. Logan loves Patton more than anything and…and Virgil’s not 100% Logan’ll get to see him again. So if this is the one bright spot in Logan’s night, if this is the one thing Virgil can do to make it up to him, then he’ll do it.

Patton picks up almost instantly, his voice loud. “Virgil, oh thank goodness you called! I’ve been so…”

“I-it is me, Patton,” Logan chokes. He tries to control the tremors of pain and fear in his voice. It’s something he always does for Patton, taking his role as the older brother very seriously, protecting Patton from just about everything he can.

“Logan!! Well, I’m even happier to hear from you. Where are you? You’re safe right? The news said it’s really bad where you guys live an…”

“Yes. W-we are fine,” Logan lies, closing his eyes. Would he ever see his brother again? He didn’t want to worry him or Virgil but he doesn’t feel right, something bigger is wrong with him, his attackers doing more damage than he wants to admit. “You a-are still at Roman’s c-correct?”

“Yeah. You told me to stay…so…I did. Though, I wish you guys would’ve stayed. I don’t get to see you as much as I used to,” Patton says softly making tears well in Logan’s eyes and slowly begin dripping down his cheeks.

“I-I shall be better at that.”

“You’re sure you’re ok, Logan? You don’t sound ok…”

Logan nods though his intended audience can’t see him. He coughs, his emotions compounding with his injuries. His normally stoic nature shattering, his tears running faster. “I-I love you, Patton. I sh-should’ve told you more often.”

Virgil closes his eyes. He knew this conversation wasn’t going to be wonderful or uplifting but he knows his boyfriend and he knows how important Patton is to him. Virgil’s not naïve enough to think Logan didn’t want a goodbye call to his brother, the brother he practically raised himself. Virgil feels sadness swell deeper inside of him as he hears the true anguish in Logan’s voice. If Patton wasn’t tipped off about their whereabouts before, Virgil’s positive he is now.


	4. Patton and Logan

Patton shoots up from the couch, clutching his phone tightly as if by holding it he could somehow reach out to his brother. He knows that crack, the admittance of emotions. Something is very wrong with Logan. His heart begins pounding wildly. “I love you too, Logan.” Patton looks at Roman who’s mirroring his concern. “Please, where are you?” He hears stifled crying and more panic hits him. “Logan, you’re safe right? Tell me you’re safe…”

He’s met with another round of coughs, wet sounding this time and dread fills him. He doesn’t need Logan to tell him, he felt it earlier. He knew when Logan didn’t call back, when it took longer than the normal 20 minutes for them to arrive home, when the reassuring text never came from Logan, and his heart shatters. Logan, the brother who is only a couple years older than him but has been taking care of him since they were kids; the brother who pretended to believe in Santa and would wrap whatever cheap presents his 5th grade self could afford to make sure Patton had a magical Christmas; the brother who tutored him, helped him with his homework, cared for him in ways their parents never did; the brother who Patton always calls with his good news, bad news, or just to talk his ear off; the brother who no matter what he has going on will drop everything to come to his side is outside on Purge night. Patton’s eyes dart to the T.V. screen, sees the violent news coverage. “You just stay safe, ok? I’m going to come get you.”

“What?!” Roman says grabbing Patton’s arm, “Pat, you have no idea where they are and even if you did, you’d need the army to make it to them alive.”

Patton ignores him, focusing only on the voice on the other end. “I-I’ll fight anyone who…”

“No,” Logan says sharply, “Pr-promise you won’t. We-we’re ok.”

“Logan, don’t you dare lie to me! I’m not stupid just because I’m younger,” Patton argues, “I won’t let you die…” 

His voice stops as he hears a series of loud bangs and shouts on the other end of the phone. 

“Logan?”

He turns the volume up and hears rustling, grunting, shouting. What the hell is happening? 

“Logan!” he cries out, panicked, but he’s met with nothing. 

“LOGAN!!” 

Still nothing. 

He feels his jaw tremble, tears exploding out of his eyes. He clutches his phone as tightly as he can, Roman pulling him into his chest and rubbing his back gently. He doesn’t hang up the phone, wanting so desperately to hear Logan’s voice, hoping that whatever just happened isn't as bad as he thinks it is.


	5. Virgil and Logan

Virgil’s eyes open slowly, his head instantly aching. He remembers the group finding them, remembers Patton screaming on the phone, remembers being hit in the head and everything going black. He looks around, noticing his hands tied to a wooden post behind him. He yanks on his arms, his bindings semi-loose. He takes a moment to scan the area. There’s only one light bulb dangling in the middle of the dingy basement room, casting a small light. It’s just enough for his eyes to see Logan hanging from the ceiling by his arms, his feet just barely touching the ground. He’s still bleeding, the crimson red all over his shirt and pants and pooling beneath him. Virgil yanks again on his arms, needing to get to Logan. His skin screams at him in pain as he pulls and pulls. He looks back up at Logan. He’s not breathing or moving. What if he’s dead? 

“Logan?” he calls. “L?”

Logan doesn’t respond but a door creaks from above them, casting light down the stairs. Virgil yanks harder, multiple footsteps descending loudly, before he stops moving and pretends to be unconscious. He’s in the corner, definitely not the group’s main priority and he’d be surprised if whoever it is even looks his way when they reach the basement. He hunches forward, dangling his face enough where his purple bangs cast darkness over his eyes. He can see out, Logan just barely obscured by his hair, but he knows his captors won’t be able to tell. 

He counts three figures descending, and once they finally come into the small amount of light Virgil instantly recognizes them. What are the chances this group would be looking for and find them?

“He’s not moved in hours,” the lone girl says, “M-maybe this is a bad idea...”

Students. They are Logan’s students; ones Virgil’s almost positive Logan actually likes. None of them wearing masks, obviously wanting to be recognized though Virgil can’t remember their names. He does remember the blonde girl, her short stature and hair longer than he’d ever seen on anyone, making her stick out instantly. He’d met her at a charity function she’d invited them to. He remembers all but begging Logan to not make them go but Logan insisted wanting to show her he supported her in areas other than academics. She’d been so happy when she saw them, or at least, she pretended to be.

“Maybe he’s already dead?” the tallest of the two boys respond, “I mean…he’s not even the right color anymore…” He runs his tan hand over his short black hair then down his face. “I mean prof’s always been pale, but this is more than pale.”

That is the boy Logan would hold extra office hours for. The one he tutored, without pay, for months in courses that weren’t even his. Why would he…?

“What’s the point of purging a dead professor!” the last of the three groans stepping closer to Logan. He’s the only one that Virgil doesn’t recognize. He’s a pretty average looking boy with shaggy brown hair and a muscular build. “Uggggh, man. We can’t be the only Phi Gammas not purging a professor tonight!”

“Relax, Tay. We can always take credit for it. Nobody’s gonna know it wasn’t us,” the taller boy suggests with a shrug.

Tay shakes his head before pressing his ear against Logan’s chest. The other two stand in silence, waiting, Virgil’s heart pounding so loud he’s surprised none of them can hear it. His mind instantly panicking that Logan’s dead, that he died alone and in pain. “This’ll wake his ass up.” 

“Wait, just…” the girl tries but Tay ignores her. He puts some space between him and Logan and swings. His fist connecting with Logan’s already injured stomach. The chains holding his arms above his head clink, Logan grunting. Virgil’s temporarily relieved, Logan’s alive, blinking slowly, wheezing slightly but alive.

“Yes!” Tay says grabbing Logan’s face roughly, his palm covering his jaw, “Hey, teach.”

“Taylor?” Logan pants, still reeling from the punch and not fully aware of his surroundings.

“Yup. Got Matty and Jules here too,” he says motioning to his two co-conspirators before pointing to Virgil, “And your husband, boyfriend, whatever he is.”

Logan’s face contorts in concern and he tries to turn his head but Tay holds tight. “Focus on us…”

“We didn’t hurt him!” Jules says quickly, Virgil noticing how concerned she is, “We just…we figured he’d be safer here than in Dr. Firestone’s apartment building.”

“Why a-are we here?” Logan asks though Virgil’s sure he’s already figured it out.

“We gotta purge ya, prof,” Matty offers no real malice in his voice, “It’s Phi Gamma ritual, you know?”

“Judging by the looks of you, I’d say we don’t have much time. You’re basically bleeding to death,” Tay interjects releasing Logan’s face and pointing to the blood on the ground, “I’m gonna go get the gun.”


	6. Roman and Patton

“I can’t just sit here,” Patton says all but darting towards Roman’s front door. He’s so upset, anger, sadness, worry swirling inside of him viciously and he needs it to stop. He needs to know his brother’s ok. 

Roman catches up to him and grabs his wrist. “All you’re going to accomplish is getting yourself killed,” Roman counters, “You have no idea where they are. I mean, we’ve been calling for nearly 2 hours and nothing.”

“That’s why I have to go! He’s out there and he’s in trouble. He-he needs me,” Patton explains sadness bubbling to the top. He’d be lying if he said he isn’t scared. The Purge is no joke and he remembers all the years he and Logan were left alone to fend for themselves while their parents purged. He remembers the fear of being in an unsecure place with no one to save them. It was terrible and by the time Patton hit middle school, he and Logan would plan for months on how to survive every possible outcome. But tonight, Patton’s sure, Logan has no such plan and for as great as he is in long planning sessions he’s not the best at quick decisions. “I’m better a-at spur of the moment decisions…”

Roman doesn’t let go of Patton’s wrist. He can’t imagine the pain his friend’s in, after all, Roman’s barely holding it together and he’s not related to Virgil or Logan. Patton is always emotional and when he feels sadness, it’s always all consuming. “I know but…”

“They…they fluster him a-and he m-makes worse decisions,” Patton says shakily, just barely keeping in the sorrow completely unaware of anything Roman said, “I-I can find him a-and…”

“Pat,” Roman tries again, this time sterner. Patton bites his bottom lip but seems to be paying attention so Roman continues. “Do you know the last thing Logan asked me to do?”

“G-go to hell?” Patton offers.

Roman forces himself to smile sadly. “Don’t think that was a question more of a command but no. He asked me to make sure you stay here. As pissed as he was with me—and he was REALLY pissed—he made me promise that I keep you here.” Roman releases Patton’s wrist to wipe tears from Patton’s face, something he finds himself doing a lot in these last couple hours. “Yeah, he’s not the best last-minute type guy but he has Virgil and you know that guy plans for the apocalypse every chance he gets. They have each other and…they play into each other’s strengths so…if anyone can survive the next 8 hours, it’s them.”


	7. Virgil and Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death, violence! I'm sorry!

“I-if you do this, y-you will never be the same,” Logan croaks, his mind getting fuzzier the longer he hangs. Tay and Matty had disappeared sometime ago looking for a gun. Tay freaking out because he couldn’t find it, Matty going to help and leaving Jules on watch duty.

“I know but…this is really important to Tay,” Jules explains walking over to the corner by Virgil to grab a discarded shirt. She picks it up and quickly wets it with water from the sink on the adjoining wall. She moves back to Logan, carefully wiping the blood from his lips. “He really wants in at the fraternity and you weren’t even the professor he was gonna purge. Dr. Firestone was already dead in the apartment next to the one we found you in." Logan coughs, blood trickling out of his mouth again, Jules wiping it gently. "It's just bad luck. I mean you’re my favorite professor. It-it’s why I begged them to take your boyfriend too.” She pulls back, her hands dropping to her sides, her eyes looking at his injured stomach. “I knew they’d kill you, but they promised they wouldn’t hurt him and I thought…I can’t stop them from purging you but your boyfriend’s safe here.”

Logan supposes if there’s any silver lining in the nightmare that’s been tonight, it’s that. He looks over at Virgil, still slumped over but sees a flicker of brown eyes. He’s alert and listening. Good. Logan wants him to know he’s ok here. More thuds and shouts from above them ring out, Logan figuring neither boy can find the gun. He swallows the impossibly large lump in his throat, his breathing beginning to slow. Whether or not the boys came back with a gun, Logan’s sure his body will give up. “Will you give V-virgil a message for me?” Logan asks. He knows humanizing himself and Virgil in front of their captors may help their survival rates and he needs to talk to Virgil one more time...indirectly at least. He feels the room begin to spin. One of the final warnings of his presumed deadly internal bleeding.

“Yeah, of course.”

“T-tell him that in the end, I-I will seek him out amongst the st-stars. That the sp-space dust in me will…”

“Stop,” Virgil orders, knowing he’s blowing the only element of surprise they have left but he doesn’t want to hear Logan’s goodbye, not until they’re much older anyway. Jules looks over at him completely shocked. “Let us go.”

“I can’t. Tay really wants into Phi Gamma,” she repeats turning her attention to Virgil, “And it’s tradition to kill a professor on Purge night but…but they promised they wouldn’t hurt you.”

Virgil scoffs, slowly beginning to yank on his bindings again. If she’s not going to let them out, he’ll make her. She seems very meek, soft, and if that’s true Virgil’s sure anger will upset and distract her the quickest. He takes a breath. “That’s a stupid fucking tradition. Kill the people who just want to help you.”

“Virgil,” Logan grunts breathily, “S-Stop.”

“No,” Virgil argues, “I want a better reason than her friends want into a fraternity!” Virgil shifts his attention back to her, glaring, anger the only emotion he’s choosing to allow to the forefront. “You’re going to kill the man I love, end his life, ruin mine and his little brother’s life because your friend wants into a shit boys club.”

“I-I’m not going to hurt Professor Logan. I—” Jules replies shaking her head, her blonde hair swaying, “I wouldn’t ever hurt hi…”

“What do you think being an observer in his murder is doing?”

She looks back at Logan. “Professor, I just want to help my friend…”

“My God do you hear how fucked up you sound?” Virgil continues, cutting her off, “You’re willing to kill someone who fucking supported you, who helped you, so your friend can be in a fraternity for 2 years. You’re stealing 70 years of his life and equating it to 2 years? He’s worth 2 fucking years to you?”

Tears begin rolling down Jules’ cheeks, her eyes reddening with each passing second.

“Virge…” Logan can't seem to keep his eyes open. He doesn't want Virgil losing this chance at safety...

“If you kill him, if you let them kill him, I promise you I will purge everyone you love next year,” Virgil hisses as she covers her face in her hands and begins sobbing. He looks behind her, sees Logan close his eyes. Virgil’s concern kicks into high gear, forcing him to pull on his hands again. His skin burns and tears as it slips out of the rope, freeing him. He springs to his feet, darting past her. She doesn’t even try to stop him, just continues to cry. Virgil gets to Logan’s side and notices the large puddle of blood on the floor under him. No, no…he puts his hand on Logan’s face. “L? Hey, hey.”

Logan blinks his eyes open, the room spinning. This is bad. He shakes his head slightly.

“No, you can’t do that right now,” Virgil orders reaching up and yanking on the chains. When they don’t come undone, he looks back at Jules, “Give me the damn key.”

She sniffles and looks up shaking her head. “I-I can’t. Please, please go back to where you were. I-I won’t…”

Virgil pulls away from Logan and rushes her, pushing her against the closest dingy wall. She whimpers, his height advantage playing into his favor. He closes the space between them, slamming his hand against the wall next to her head. “Give me the key now.”

Jules trembles but nods, reaching into her pocket and handing him the keys. “I-I…”

Virgil doesn’t care enough to listen. He rushes back to Logan and unlocks his bindings, Logan crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Virgil drops to his knees, pushing back on Logan’s shoulders forcing him to sit back on his heels. They’re in a puddle of his blood but Virgil can’t let them focus on it. After all, Matty is right. Logan is shades paler than he normally is. “Lo, I need you to stand up baby,” Virgil says as calmly as he can running his fingers through Logan’s hair. 

Virgil had never been sure if Logan liked when he was tactile until he was stricken with the flu and bed ridden for days. Virgil took off of work to take care of him, not caring if he too contracted it. It was the third night, when Logan was resting on his chest and Virgil was mindlessly petting his fevered head that Logan confessed that he loved when Virgil did it. Explaining it was something he’d always hoped his parents would do but never did. Since then, Virgil made sure to do it every night. When they were watching TV or Logan was grading papers late, especially when Logan was having a rough day. Virgil feels Logan move his head slightly into his hand, chasing the comfort the simple gesture supplies.

Logan tries to move his legs, he really does, but his body’s not listening anymore. “I-I can’t.”

“That’s ok, I’ll help you.” Virgil slings Logan’s uninjured arm over his shoulders and wraps his arms around his stomach, lifting with everything he has. He gets Logan upright for barely a second before he crashes down, his legs unable to support him. Virgil tries again and is met with the same result.

Logan’s body feels cold and clammy. It starts shaking uncontrollably and for a brief moment he feels fear beyond belief. He doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t know what will happen to Virgil or Patton or even Roman. Would they be ok? Who would talk to Patton every day at 4:15 when he got off of work? Who would spend hours in the middle of the night talking him down from his ever-present nightmares from their childhood? Who would remind him how appreciated and needed he is? And Virgil? Who would calm his anxieties? Who would help him fall asleep every night by humming My Immortal? Who would make him laugh and smile? Who would love him more than Logan? Logan feels Virgil’s arms around him, pulling him into his chest and the tears begin to fall from his eyes wetting Virgil shirt. “Y-you are m-my world...”

Virgil nods, his chin resting in Logan’s hair. This isn’t how tonight is supposed to end. This isn’t how Logan’s life is supposed to end. In a dingy basement on Purge night. He’s supposed to die when they’re old. Peacefully in his sleep. “You’re mine too. But you’re going to be ok. Y-you just need a minute.”

Logan shakes his head. They both know that’s not true. His heart is pounding so loud, he’s sure it’ll explode right out of his chest. He clutches Virgil as tight as he can. Death is just another part of life, he needs to relax. “P-Patton,” he trembles trying to force logic to his clearly clouded mind, “T-take care of h-him.”

“I won’t need to, because you will but…but I’ll always be there for him when you can’t be…”

“What the fuck Jules?!”

Tay’s voice is loud but Virgil can’t tear his attention away from Logan. He doesn’t care what that asshole does, as long as he gives Logan a peaceful last couple of minutes. Virgil tilts Logan’s face to his, kissing him gently. Logan’s lips are blue and he’s crying. Pure fear registers in his eyes and it’s the most painful thing Virgil’s ever seen. He runs his fingers down Logan’s cheek. “It’s ok, L, it’s ok…”

“Shit! Fuck, no way!”

Logan’s ripped violently from Virgil by Tay. He all but drags Logan by his ankles, smearing him in his own blood. Time slows, Virgil surging forward but being restrained by Matty. Jules starts screaming, throwing herself at Tay who shoves her away hard. Logan has enough wherewithal to look back at Virgil, to not let his last moments be trumped by anything but love. “I l-lo…”

The gun shot is loud, deafening loud in the closed space they’re in. Logan’s body jolts with the bullet, his eyes closing, more blood pouring onto the floor. Matty releases Virgil, who darts to Logan’s side, yanking his body into his arms. “N-no! Logan! You’re ok, please…please…”


	8. Roman and Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you to those who read and gave feedback! It's so appreciated ♥♥♥ Watch out for the feels in this one!

Roman can’t believe he got Patton to fall asleep. Granted, it’s on the couch, his head in his lap, his phone clutched tightly in his hands but he’s asleep. For as kind as Patton is, he is exceptionally strong willed tonight fighting Roman every step of the way. But Roman is stubborn too and Logan made him promise not to let Patton leave so Roman is sticking to that.

He looks up from Patton’s face to see there’s only a couple hours of the Purge left. He wonders where Logan and Virgil are. If they’re safe, if they’ll be ok until it’s over. He turns the TV over to the security system, checking all the doors for the fifth time this night. So far, no one’s attempted to enter or hurt them which Roman had anticipated. What he didn’t anticipate was seeing Virgil standing at his front door, just…standing. 

Roman shoots up from the couch, startling Patton, but having no time to worry about that. He runs to the front door, putting the code in to have the security system lift. He waits until the metal is high enough for Virgil to walk under before swinging the door open and yanking him inside. Roman steps out looking for Logan and doesn’t see him anywhere, his mind instantly aware of the implications. He moves back inside re-securing the house, and looking at Virgil. His clothes are tattered, he’s covered in blood, and his face is devoid of most emotion. “Virgil?”

Patton comes darting from the living room, engulfing Virgil in a tight hug before looking around. “Virgil, I’m so glad you’re ok! Where’s Logan?”

Virgil flinches, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Patton’s breathing begins to hasten. “Where is he?”

Again, Virgil says nothing but now tears drop, mixing with the blood on his face.

Patton grabs Virgil’s shoulders, shaking him. “W-where’s Logan?!”

“Pat…” Roman tries, seeing how despondent Virgil is.

“Is he on his way? Did you get split up? Where is he, Virgil?!”

Virgil shakes his head but remains silent.

“No! No, you tell me, Virgil. You tell me where my brother is!” Patton shouts, smacking him hard across the face, “He…he was with you!”

“Stop!” Roman asserts, forcing himself in between Patton and Virgil. He looks at Patton, his back to their clearly traumatized friend. 

“I want to know where he is, Roman!” Patton surges his emotional turmoil apparent on his face, “H-he doesn’t get to come here without Logan and not speak.”

Roman nods. “I know but yelling and hitting isn’t the way we do things.” Roman turns to Virgil who’s sobbing silently, his hand over his mouth, his face downturned, his shoulders quaking with cries. Roman hugs him tightly, Virgil reciprocating and hugging him just as hard. He buries his face into Roman’s neck and Roman lets him cry for a minute or so before asking him. It isn’t fair to Patton, he needs to know the truth. “Where’s Logan, Virgil?”

Virgil pulls back, wiping his eyes and shoves his hands into the large front pocket of his hoodie. He pulls his left hand back out, Logan’s glasses in it. They’re cracked and spattered with blood but they’d recognize those Warby Parker’s anywhere.

Roman looks away, his heart falling to his stomach as Patton pushes past him and takes them, cries of pure devastation erupting from him. He hugs the glasses tightly shaking his head, willing himself not to accept the truth. Roman asks Virgil to explain even though he knows the devastation will be immense. He listens quietly as Virgil explains what happened, starting with the alley attack and ending with their capture which they’d heard over the phone. 

Patton collapses onto the floor sobs wracking his body when he learns how his brother suffered. How awful his last moments were. How it was the students he loved so much who took him away. Patton looks at Virgil through tear filled eyes. “Y-you…you k-killed him.”

“I…”

“H-he was s-s-safe h-here. Y-you made h-him l-leave,” Patton stutters through his crying, not looking anywhere but at the glasses. “Y-You m-made him l-leave b-because you w-were embarrassed a-about f-flirting with R-roman!”

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know,” Virgil whispers, “I…I thought we’d be ok…”

“Y-you took m-my f-family,” Patton continues, not caring at all about anyone’s feelings but his own, “Y-you’re s-so selfish! I-it should be y-you. You d-deserve to be d-dead not him! N-not Logan.”

Roman wipes his face before turning to Virgil. He can’t let this conversation continue, not right now. Not so emotionally charged anyway. “I’ll…why don’t you go shower, ok? We…we’ll throw those clothes away.”

Virgil nods and ascends the stairs silently, Roman looking back at Patton. He kneels next to his friend and pulls him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Pat,” he whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

~~~~ 

Virgil walks out of the bathroom in a fog. He’d been showering for hours, trying to scrub all the blood from himself then immediately feeling bad because it was Logan’s. His mind is so clouded with sadness and grief, Patton’s words running rampant in his mind. Yes, it should have been him. Logan didn’t deserve it. Killed by those he sought to help. It makes Virgil furious, his promise popping in his head. Not tonight, though, it’s too late…

He looks around the bedroom and sees Logan’s overnight bag on the bed. They must’ve been in such a hurry, they forgot it earlier. Virgil walks over to it, running his fingers along it before opening it and pulling out Logan’s pajamas. He slips the bottoms on, the legs a little too long but comforting. He picks up the shirt next, the fabric’s so warm against his hands. He brings it to his face and sniffs it softly. It smells exactly like Logan and Virgil begins crying into it. He wants to remember how good the shirt felt when he was resting his head on Logan’s chest as they laid in bed talking about various slang words Logan didn’t know. How loved he felt, how happy he was. But his mind won’t let him. All it focuses on are Logan’s final moments, the pain he was in, the fear he felt, the violent way everything ended for him. It’s all he can see when he closes his eyes. He can feel the blood pouring from Logan’s gunshot wound, the coldness of his body, the vacant expression on his face. 

“Virgil?”

Virgil forces himself to stop the tears and puts the shirt on quickly as the door is opened. He’s surprised to see Patton standing there, assured completely that the younger man hated him. 

Patton stares at him for a second, almost instantly recognizing the clothes. He’s still holding the glasses, though they’ve been cleaned. “May I come in?” 

Virgil nods and Patton enters, avoiding eye contact. 

“I…I…I know I should apologize,” Patton says looking at the glasses in his hands, “But…I’m so…mad at you.”

“I know,” Virgil offers trying to be understanding to Patton but his own pain making it hard, “You don’t have to apo…”

“I do. Logan’s going to…” Patton stops himself realizing he is using the wrong tense and tears again start to fall from his eyes. “L-logan would be…” Patton’s words die completely cries taking their place. Dead. Logan is dead. He has to use past tense when talking about his brother...

Virgil’s not sure what to do. He knows that Patton is a tactile person, that hugs and touches make him feel better. But Virgil’s positive he doesn’t want them from him. He takes an uneasy step closer. “He loves you more than anything,” Virgil says hoping this would help, “And I am…so sorry for…killing him.”

Patton nods, cries still spilling from him. “He’s m-my best fr-friend.”

Virgil nods, taking another step closer. Logan wanted him to take of Patton but how could he? He lifts his hand to reach out to the light brunette but pulls it back. Patton has to hate him.

“I-I lived 25 y-years with the b-best brother ever and…I-I don’t know h-how to live w-w-without him,” Patton continues lifting his own glasses and wiping his face. He drops his hands back to his sides and feels the weight of Logan’s glasses. The thick black frames he’d worn practically his whole life. Patton remembers being so excited in the 2nd grade when the school nurse said he needed glasses too and remembers thinking it was his chance to be just like Logan. His parents were less than excited, flat out refusing to buy him glasses, making him wear Logan’s old glasses he’d grown out of. They hurt, being too strong a prescription, but he didn’t care. When he wore them to school his teachers would tell him how he looked just like Logan and that made him feel so proud. When Logan was old enough, he bought the correct prescription for him but Patton would always get the same frames as Logan. Eventually, it became their thing to go to the eye doctor together. Patton remembers how excited Logan had been about these glasses. How even though he claimed he never wanted to be cool, these frames were in with his students and he was excited to see what they thought. Patton bought the same frames but in a slightly different color, Logan insisting he try something new.

And here he was, with the last pair his brother would ever have. Of all the things Virgil could have taken with him tonight, how did he know these would mean the most? Patton’s never told anyone about how important they are to him. How he treasures the memories attached to something so simple. But maybe, Logan explained it. Maybe it meant a lot to Logan too and he shared that piece with the one person he loved a lot. 

Patton looks up from the glasses back at Virgil. He didn’t know Virgil all that well, having only met him a couple months ago but he noticed how much happier Logan was around him. And because of that, Patton instantly loved Virgil, even if he was a little creepier or darker than both he and Roman. Virgil’s the last piece of Logan Patton has and he can’t lose that too. Patton’s whole body hurts knowing he’ll never see Logan again but no matter how it hurt and how angry he is at Virgil, he has to push through it. For Logan. “I-I don’t know how long y-you’ve been d-dating…” Patton forces himself to take a deep breath, trying to slow the cries. “B-but he m-must love…loved you a-a lot…especially for you to b-be alive.”

Virgil knows Logan loved him. He’d never doubted but it hurt to know he’d never feel it again. He and Patton were newly friends but when it came to Patton he always treated Virgil like he’d known him for years and Virgil found it comforting. The man’s ability to be so accepting of all people is something Virgil is in awe of. If this had happened to anyone else, he’s sure there would’ve been a larger fallout than a slap across the face. Virgil feels bad for asking Logan to lie to Patton now, for not allowing him to share such a large part of his life with his brother. Virgil just wanted to be selfish. “He wanted to tell you when we started dating. I asked him not to.”

“It’s ok,” Patton lies, “I just…” Words fail him and he finds himself launching forward, hugging Virgil as tightly as he can. He’s shorter than Virgil, his face smashing against his shoulder and getting buried in the fabric of Logan’s pajamas. Despite Virgil smelling of Roman’s fancy soaps, the pajamas remind Patton of how it felt to hug Logan and how he misses him so much already. 

Virgil’s taken aback by Patton’s hug but clings to him instantly. He’s so sorry for causing such pain tonight but slowly, he feels his extreme sadness and guilt swirl back into something bigger and darker. Logan didn’t deserve what happened to him, Patton didn’t deserve to lose him. The destruction of lives for a moron to be accepted into a fraternity is completely fucked up. Virgil glances out the window, sees the bright morning sunlight stream through, hears the Purge alarms sound again. 

This year’s Purge is over, but next year’s will be here soon enough and Virgil plans on keeping his promise.


End file.
